Just a Day Off
by Edward the spiderqueen
Summary: Atem has been working too hard so his friends decide to kidnap him for a day and make him have fun whether he likes it or not! pairings: BxR, MxM, SxJ, AxY rated for swearing
1. with friends like these

Disclaimer: Hola chicos! Ya'll know how this goes down right? I say I don't own it and you don't sue me for using these characters. Okay, since it's in the first chapter, I'm not gonna do this for the rest of the story.

Warnings: yaoi, swearing, woman eating crocodiles…

"Oi, pharaoh, get your ass out of bed!"

Atem jerked out of an uneasy sleep at the rude awakening and promptly fell out of his bed managing to hit his head and tangle himself in the covers at the same time.

"Don't make us come up there dumbass!" a second voice called when he didn't answer at first.

'Us?' Atem thought. The young ruler managed to untangle himself and make his way to the balcony where the voices were coming from. Peering into the darkness he could make out three figures standing below. The two who had shouted could only be Bakura and Marik; they were the only two people in Egypt who would talk to him like that. The third silent figure was his high priest and cousin, Seth.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" Atem asked.

"Having a tea party for Ra's sake! We're here to kidnap you, now get dressed and meet us at the tree."

Okay, make that three people in Egypt that would talk to him like that.

Hurriedly, Atem got dressed. He didn't wear any jewelry and pulled on his plainest tunic. He hated dressing up and didn't unless he had to.

Atem knew exactly what tree they were referring to and snuck out to the gardens. He had no idea what time it was but was pretty sure it as still a couple hours until dawn. He found his friends waiting for him and hurried over.

"Now will you tell me what this is all about?" the teenaged pharaoh asked.

"Bakura had the brilliant idea to get away from the stupid palace for a day and go into town. We decided to take you since you've never been before," Marik explained.

"You guys know I can't do that, I have responsibilities," Atem sighed.

Seth frowned. "You need a day off, you're being overworked."

"Yeah, and it'll be funny to see Mahado flip out, it'll serve him right for all the crap he's been making you do lately," Bakura put in.

It was true; Atem had been working too hard and was way too stressed out. Everyone at the palace seemed to forget that while he was the pharaoh he was also sixteen year old boy.

"I don't know guys, they might send someone after me," Atem said still reluctant.

"Well, we're not giving you any choice," Bakura stated flatly.

"Really?" Atem said skeptically.

"Yep."

Before he could even turn the young ruler was grabbed from behind by Marik and thrown over the older teens shoulder like sack.

"What the hell? Put me down you psycho!" Atem shouted. The other teens paid no attention as they turned to the tree. Bakura and Marik had climbed it a couple years ago and found it went right over the garden wall. They were going to help Marik with Atem but the pharaoh convinced them that he could climb on his own, but they still had to help with the really tall branches. but finally jumped down on the other side and headed for the market.

It was still early but some stalls were open and they got a chance to eat breakfast before heading down to the river bank. Marik loved to swim and dragged the other along just because he could.

"Aren't there crocodiles in there?" asked Atem. He had never been swimming before but had read stories of how they sometimes ate people ho swam out too far or were just unlucky.

"Yeah, but I'll take my chances," replied the blonde. Atem waded near the bank while his friends swam. He heard rustling behind him and turned around quickly. Standing behind him was a tall girl his age with short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello, how are you? My name's Tea, what's yours? I love swimming, don't you? The crocodiles just love me, they're so cute! There's this bid one I named Fluffy, would you like to meet him? You're cute, ya know that?"

Atem, not knowing which statement to respond to kept his mouth shut.

The girl, Tea, looked at him expectantly when a voice from behind her called.

"Tea stop bothering the guy already! No one cares a fuck about your fucking crocodile so shut the fuck up already!"

A blonde boy came up behind her. Atem thought he looked like a more innocent version of Marik, if that was possible.

"Hello Malik! How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Uh, Tea, you just saw me five minutes ago in the market with Ryou, remember?" the boy asked obviously frustrated with the brunette.

"Ryou! Where is he? I know I'll use our friendship to guide me to him! RYOU!" Tea started yelling

"What the hell is going on here?" said Bakura. Atem was glad someone he knew was here, this girl scared him.

"Uh, look Tea, there's Fluffy!" said Malik pointing randomly down river.

"YAY! FLUFFY, I'M COMING!" yelled Tea and started running until she was out of sight.

"Malik what're you doing here?" asked Bakura.

"Looking for my fucking boyfriend, where the fuck is he?" Malik snarled. Bakura smirked and pointed behind him. Malik started to stomp over to where Bakura was pointing but Bakura stopped him.

"Before you guys start sucking face, where's Ryou?"

"Still at market, he'll be here as soon as he finds Joey. Now you answer my question, who's the new guy who looks like Yugi?" Malik asked gesturing at Atem.

"Our friend, call him Atem. We just took him along 'cause he's never been to market before," Bakura answered.

Malik's eyes studied the him and Atem was startled to find they were even the same violet color as Marik's.

"Great, now let me through so I can fucking curse out Marik!" Malik said turning away from Atem.

Bakura complied and Atem wasn't surprised to see the strange boy jump into the water and swim towards Marik.

Atem turned to Bakura. "Want to explain any of this to me?"

"Marik's boyfriend," he answered simply. Atem gave him a startled look so Bakura sighed and explained.

"Seth, Marik, and I go into town a lot and we made some friends with some guys. Well, we're a little more than friends now, but we still all hang out together. We were afraid that if we told you, you'd freak out on us."

"So you all have boyfriends?" Atem asked.

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Okay, so yours is Ryou, Mariks' is Malik, and Seth's with?"

"Joey."

"So who the hell's Yugi and why did Malik say I look like him?"

"Bakura!" came a new voice. A girl who looked about fourteen flung herself at Bakura knocking him into the water. Without another word she started kissing him passionately. Atem looked away embarrassed but not before he got a better look at the girl and realized she was actually a he.

Bakura and the boy finally broke apart and stood up giving Atem a chance to really study him. He was skinny, and looked to be devoid of color. His skin was like porcelain and his long hair was completely white. About the same height as Bakura, next to Bakura's tan skin he looked even paler. The only color was in his big doe like brown eyes that were boring into his own crimson ones.

"You're Ryou, I assume?" Atem asked smiling. Ryou smiled also as he studied Atem.

"And you'd be Atem."

"Hey Ryou! Wait up man!" yell a voice. Before Atem could say anything else as tall blond boy slid to a stop in front of them. Well, tried to, instead of actually stopping, he slipped and fell landing on his back rather painfully on the ground.

All of the commotion coming from the bank had gotten the attention of Seth who came over just in time to see the blonde's less than graceful landing.

Seth rolled his eyes at the boy but then smiled and reached out a hand to help him up. Which the boy gladly took.

"Hey Seth, how you doin'?" asked the honey eyed boy.

Instead of answering Seth pulled the tall boy into a kiss.

Atem so far was the only one who hadn't been kissed by anyone yet and he felt a little left out. He felt even more left out when everyone went somewhere to either make out or swim, or in Marik and Malik's case, both.

So Atem sat on the bank just watching everyone. He was getting a little depressed though. He had never felt like this before, it was very lonely. And not even lonely like he was most of the time though he was constantly surrounded by people at the palace.

He was happy for his friends; it was just that he wished he wasn't single. As pharaoh he didn't have time for, or the inclination to find, a girl.

'Or a boy,' he mused watching Bakura and Ryou together.

No one at the palace caught his eye, not that he couldn't get one if he tried. Ra knew there were plenty of princesses who would jump at the chance to marry him and Mahado was always trying to get him to betrothed to one of them, saying that he had to produce an heir to rule in his place. Atem didn't really care, he wanted to have something special like the love that his father and mother had obviously had for each other. Hell, even something like what Marik and Malik had would be better than this.

Atem was jerked out of his thoughts when someone sat down next to him. The person had their back turned but Atem could tell it was a boy.

He was tan, like most people Atem saw making an exception to Ryou, and had spiky hair that resembled his own.

It's sort of depressing knowing you're the only one still single," the boy stated.

"Uh, actually yes, that's what I was thinking," Atem answered. The boy stood up and Atem followed suite. He was happy to find that the boy was actually shorter than he was. The boy turned to face him and Atems' breath caught in his throat. The face before him was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Gold bangs partially covered the angelic face. The boy's big eyes were a gorgeous purple. His lips were a soft pink just asking to be kissed. Even his nose was the cutest thing Atem had ever seen.

None of his emotions showed on his face, however. Atem didn't want to make Yugi uncomfortable. He did have to fight down a blush when Yugi started to remove his shirt.

"Uh, you're Yugi, right?" Atem asked.

"Uh-huh, how'd you know?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Malik said something about us looking alike," Atem answered.

"Oh," said Yugi and dropped his shirt on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked.

"Going swimming," Yugi answered, "What was your name again?"

"Atem."

"Well Atem, would you like to go swimming with me?" Atem.

"I would love to go swimming with you but I'm afraid I might drown."

"Can't you swim?"

"No."

"I'll teach you," Yugi offered. Atem thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

"Sure." Atem also removed his shirt. He didn't notice Yugi staring at his well muscled body, he turned away too soon. When he turned back around Yugi was in control of himself again.

"Okay, how do we start?" asked Atem once they had climbed into the water.

"Go under water," Yugi said. Atem looked at him curiously.

"Like this," Yugi said and dipped his head under the surface of the water. After a few seconds he popped back up.

"Just take a breath and go under," Yugi explained.

"Okay," Atem said. It looked easy enough. He took a breath like Yugi had done and went under water. Unlike Yugi however Atem opened his eyes and looked around. The water was clean and he could make out the blurry shapes of Marik and Malik's legs and chests in the deeper water. Soon he ran out of breath and came back up for air.

"The water's really clear," said Atem excitedly.

"I know, the Nile's so beautiful," Yugi said dreamily.

'Not as beautiful as you,' Atem thought to himself. "What's the next step?" he asked.

They spent the better part of an hour like this, Yugi going through a step by step guide to how to do several kinds of strokes.

"That's weird," he stated bluntly as Yugi demonstrated the 'butterfly stoke.'Yugi giggled at Atem's reaction. It was a cute angelic sound and Atem wondered how old Yugi really was. He looked about 13 or 14 like Ryou. But Ryou was 17 like Bakura and the rest of the guys. Well, everyone but Seth who was 18 and himself. Atem was the youngest at 16 and Bakura never forgot to rub it in when the issue came up.

"How old are you, Yugi?" Atem went ahead and asked.

"Fifteen, now lay go ahead and try it," Yugi answered. Atem did as he was told and Yugi corrected his mistakes.

"Very good! Usually no one gets it that well the first time. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Atem smiled at the compliment and shook his head no to the question.

"Hey lovebirds, we're going to go into town are you coming?" yelled Malik. Both boys blushed at name and hurried out of the water. They found everyone waiting for them already. Atem noticed he and Yugi were the only ones without their arms around someone else. If Yugi noticed he gave no indication and they followed all their paired up friends into the city.


	2. pretending to be normal

I got a grand total of one review for the first chapter so thank you very much silverwolf407, you're the best! As for the rest of you…

Anyway, here are warnings, shounan-ai, malik's bad language, not a whole lot else. And for a disclaimer, no I don't own Yugioh alright? And keep in mind that this is a fanfiction so I can make stuff up.

* * *

"Wow, this place is so busy!" Everyone but Yugi and Ryou snickered at Atems' surprised comment.

"Haven't you ever been to the market before?" Ryou asked confused. Atem flushed and shook his head.

"Aren't you from around here?" Joey asked.

"Well, yes, I've just never been in this part of the city before," Atem admitted. 'Hell, I've never been in any part of the city before without a royal escort,' he added silently to himself.

"Where do you live exactly?" Yugi asked.

"Uh…"

Seth had to save Atem, Marik and Bakura were too busy trying not to laugh. "He's visiting from a village just north of here."

This explanation seemed to satisfy Yugi and the others as they nodded.

"So what are we going to do? I'm fucking bored," Malik stated.

"Hey, why don't we go hangout at mom's place!" Joey suggested.

"Sounds good," agreed Seth. Atem had no idea who mom was but didn't really have any choice but to follow his friends and their boyfriends.

The teens headed off to a more remote part of the city where the houses were farther apart. They followed a dirt road that went a little out of the main part of the city until they came to a stop in front of a small house. It looked normal enough so long as you ignored all the young children playing in the yard. There had to be at least twenty but Atem wasn't sure as they wouldn't hold still long enough for him to count. From what he could tell the age group ran from infant to preteen. A few people looking to be in their late teens were apparently watching the youngsters.

"Hey, the boys are all back!" called a girl who looked about nine or ten.

A cry went up from all the children and they ran towards the new arrivals.

"Here we go," sighed Bakura.

"Little brats!" shouted Marik but he was smiling.

"Hey, who's the new guy?"

Atem had a pretty good idea of who they were talking about.

The questioner was unidentified in the throng of kids but immediately all the children turned to the 'new guy.' You could have heard a pin drop. Atem made his face expressionless at first, just like he'd been taught to do when he was dealing with ambassadors or other people of importance. The kids still stared at him but it only lasted for a few more seconds. As if some unspoken command had been ushered all of them ran forward at once. Their combined effort knocked him down and Atem found himself the victim of a horde of hyperactive children.

From underneath the pile of screaming kids he thought he heard Bakura and Marik laughing.

Struggling he stood up but had to keep bent over as two little girls held his hands in a death grip.

"Wanna be my bestest fwend fowever?" asked the one holding his right who couldn't have been more than four.

"Wanna play dollies with me?" asked another girl missing her two front teeth.

"No! He's gonna play war with us!" yelled a boy of about nine.

The arguing over who got to play with him probably would have continued for a long time had not a clear voice from the house rung out over the chaos.

"Leave the boy alone kids!"

The children seemed to shrug and most lost interest in Atem and went back to their games. Only about seven kids stayed by him as Yugi led him towards the house through the yard. Halfway there a woman came out of the house to meet them.

She was a robust woman but beautiful, in her late forties or so. Even for her age it seemed the only wrinkles on her face were from smiling. Like most Egyptians she had dark skin, hair, and eyes.

"You're late boys, I thought you'd be home before noon," she said glancing at Bakura and Marik. Both avoided her gaze and Atem was impressed in spite of himself, it took a lot to intimidate those two. Turing back to Atem she smiled brightly.

"And you would be?"

"Atem ma'am, pleased to meet you." Atem stated formally. The woman giggled.

"My, such a gentleman, but really there's no need for such formalities here. I'm Neferi, but call me mom, everyone else does."

Atem blinked in surprise. Mom? He'd never called anyone mom in his life. Sad, yes, but even in his own family formality and traditions were a must.

"Thank you ma- mom," Atem corrected himself.

Bakura and Malik snickered while Yugi just looked puzzled.

"Well don't just stand there, come in!" Neferi exclaimed shoeing them inside the house. Surprisingly there were no children under the age of thirteen inside the house.

"The younger kids play outside in the yard everyday so us babysitters get a break," Ryou explained when Atem asked him about it.

"They're sweet kids and all but…" Joey left it at that. The five other teens besides them inside the house nodded enthusiastically.

"So would you be anyone's boyfriend?" asked an eighteen year old girl batting her eyes at him jokingly.

"No," Atem answered.

"Not yet anyway," Bakura grinned putting his arm around his friend. Atem suppressed the urge to hit the thief as he slipped out of his grasp.

He caught Ryou winking at Yugi who blushed. It made him smile.

"Well so long as you boys don't have anything to do today, why don't you help with the kids? I'm sure your boyfriends could use the extra time later."

Marik and Malik grinned while Bakura and Seth grimaced. Atem almost laughed, those two were _not_ good with children.

"Seth, Bakura, you can help with the laundry."

Both looked extremely relieved at the statement but Atem was bewildered. Seth and Bakura do laundry? He smiled at his cousin slyly thinking how he could use this information to torture the older boy.

"Atem can help watch the kids with us!" Malik offered.

"Is he good at keeping people in line? Those kids need someone to give them discipline," Neferi said. It took a lot of will power for Bakura and Marik to not laugh.

"I think he can handle it," Seth reassured her hiding his own smile at the irony.

"And I'll help him," Yugi said smiling at Atem.

"Well go give Shira a break, she's been here since this morning," Neferi told him.

"Come on Atem." Atem followed Yugi out the door and to the front of the house.

As it turned out Atem was pretty good with kids. Even the trouble makers obeyed him. Yugi watched as the separated a couple of boys who had gotten into a fight over a toy and explained to them how to take turns.

"Something wrong?" Atem said sitting next to Yugi who was watching some toddlers. Yugi was shaking his head at the other teen.

"There's just something about you that makes me think maybe there's more to you than meets the eye. Like you're special or something."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked. Was it really that obvious?

"It's just…I guess it's the way you carry yourself. And the way you're so polite and you're good with getting the kids to do what you want them to do without threatening them.

"Oh, well I suppose I just like kids."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, I'm always dealing with children," Atem said indignantly. He was thinking of all the obnoxious nobles he had to deal with rather than actual kids but it was close enough behavior wise.

"Yugi giggled at the look on Atem's face.

"Yugi, Atem! Can you run an errand for me?" called Neferi from the house.

Both jumped up and ran inside to see what she needed. The found her in the kitchen stirring a large bowl of soup.

"Whatcha need Mom?" Yugi asked.

She turned around and smiled. "I'd just like you to run to market and get some things."

"Sure thing!" Yugi chirped.

"Okay, we need eggs, flour, some fresh fruit, half a pound of salt-"

"Are you going to write that down for us?" asked Atem.

Neferi and Yugi both looked at him strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, no one here can read or write," Yugi said confused, "Do you mean you can?"

"Well…"

" 'Cause usually only important people know how to read and write," Yugi shrugged.

"Are you a scribe?" Neferi asked.

"Well no, my parent's just wanted me to learn how," Atem said. It wasn't a lie.

"Could you show me how?" Yugi asked excited.

"I-"

"Are you going to market already? I don't have all day you know," Neferi said sternly but she was smiling.

Yugi laughed. "I guess we should get going then."

Neferi gave Yugi some money and they were off like a herd of turtles.

"So," Yugi started after a lot of silence that was uncharacteristic for both of them, "where exactly did you say you were from?"

'Great, this again,' Atem thought.

"Up north."

"Do you have any family up there? Brothers? I've always wanted one of those but living with mom all my life I've never really needed one. You know, 'cause of all the kids running around. I guess you could say I have a bunch of sisters too."

Yugi flushed suddenly at Atem's silence. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered, "I talk too much when I'm nervous."

Atem almost grinned at Yugi's accidental confession. So he made the younger boy nervous? Was that a good sign?

"I was curious, why does Nef…Mom, have all those children in her house? They can't all be hers, are they orphans?"

"Oh Ra no! Mom just takes care of kids during the day tho' she has been know to take in orphans. Ryou and I she found on her doorstep, but the rest of the kids all have parents who come and pick them up as soon as they're done with work.

"That's excellent," Atem murmured. He wondered wistfully what it would be like to have loving parents. Yugi was too as they walked in silence for a bit before he perked up.

"So no brothers?"

Atem shook his head. "I've always wanted one, preferably older than me," he shared. He'd never told anyone this but he felt like he could trust Yugi.

"Really? Why older?"

Atem chose his words carefully. "Well, you see, I have an extremely important job, it's been in my families' blood for generations and always the business is passed to the oldest son so if I'd had an older brother I would have more time for things I want to do. As it stands I actually had to sneak out for today."

"Your parents make you work hard?"

Atem flinched. "They're dead," he said softly avoiding Yugi's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Yugi said also quiet, "I know what that feels like."

"Are you an only child then?" Yugi asked. They were at the market now looking for the stalls that held the items they wanted.

"Yes. And you? No sisters?"

Yugi laughed, a sound Atem could get used to hearing on a regular basis. "Not unless you count Mai. She's like and older sister to me, she taught me how to kiss and other useful things like that."

They reached a stall selling fruit. Yugi, who had done this before, picked out half a dozen melons and a bunch of fresh berries with a trained eye.

"Like I said," Yugi added as he handed to purchase to Atem to carry, "she's not really my sister and I'm not into girls so it worked out."

After the third stall was found Atem had to ask a question that had been nagging at him for awhile.

"How do you remember everything Nefe-Mom told you?"

Yugi looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I never could. I always have to write lists for myself or else I'll forget."

"Seeing as you can write…but I can't so I just learned to memorize everything."

"Understandable," Atem murmured as Yugi handed him some eggs which he place in the bag Neferi had had them take with them.

"Seriously, where did you learn to wri-"

Yugi didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pushed aside by someone roughly.

"Make way!" barked the guard. Atem's eyes widened as he recognized the man in the chariot whom the guards were clearing the street for.

Fortunately, Mahado didn't see him…yet. Taking his chances Atem grabbed Yugi's arm and slipped into an alley between two buildings. Just in time too it seemed, as the closest adviser to the pharaoh addressed the people.

"Good citizens," he started, "I would like anyone to speak up immediately if anyone of you has seen this young man." He held up and unrolled a piece of papyrus with a perfect sketch of Atem on it.

"Incase you are wondering, yes, this is our beloved pharaoh."

"I'm going to kill him," Atem muttered slapping his forehead while many people including Yugi gasped.

"With holding any information will be punished most severely," Mahado added. "Thank you, you may continue about your business."

As abruptly as he came, Mahado was gone leaving people murmuring to themselves over the news.

Relieved, Atem turned back to an almost hyperventilating Yugi and smiled sheepishly.

"Shall we get going back to moms' then?"


	3. the truth comes out

I know this is really short and I'm so sorry, I just couldn't seem to make it longer. Anyway, this is the last chapter, sorry again! I'm toying with the idea of a sequel but my muse has not seen fit to grace me with what it would be about. So for now, enjoy!

* * *

"Pharaoh? Pharaoh!" Yugi fairly screeched.

"Say it louder, I'm not sure if Rome heard or not," Atem said dryly. He'd thought Yugi would get over it in a little while, turned out he was wrong.

"Sorry," Yugi apologized.

"Okay, just hush already," Atem said not unkindly.

"Is that an order, your majesty?" Yugi grinned putting an emphasis on the last word. Atem groaned making Yugi laugh.

"Okay, I had to do that at least once," he explained, "but I think I'm over it now."

"Thank Ra, I get enough of that from Bakura and Marik."

"They know?" Atem nodded.

"Does Seth know?" Yugi couldn't help asking.

"He's my cousin the high priest."

"H-high priest?" Yugi stammered then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Joey's…atheist," he managed to get out. Atem started laughing too, it was too ironic not to.

"Yes, I suppose that could cause some problems in the long run," Atem said when they finally calmed down.

That seemed to break the tension between them and the walk back to Neferi's was enjoyable.

The sun was a couple of hours from setting when they got back to the house.

"Will you stay for dinner Atem?" Neferi asked as they came in, "Everyone else is."

"If you don't mind," Atem accepted politely.

"Really I can't see how you got such fine manners hanging around Bakura and Marik," she said as she started dinner. Most of the kids had gone home so the teenagers still in the kitchen helped out.

"Speak of the devil," one girl said as Bakura and Marik walked in the door behind the other boys.

"You rang?" Bakura said grinning at the girl who made the comment. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"What can we help with?" Ryou asked cheerfully. Immediately Neferi put him to work chopping vegetables. She gave everyone in the kitchen a job. There were kids doing laundry, cleaning, stirring, chopping, and looking after the remaining children. Everyone was busy.

Atem found it oddly refreshing to see people moving about like this and actually getting things done. Not at all like the palace where it seemed everyone was in a hurry but not really doing anything important.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when dinner was served. Since it was such a nice day everyone sat outside to eat. Neferi was an excellent cook he learned as he sat next to Yugi. She could give the palace chefs a run for their money. All too soon the meal was over and everything was cleaned up. It was almost dark when Seth convinced the others it was time to go.

Surprisingly they were accompanied by Ryou, Joey, Malik and to Atem's delight, Yugi. Somewhere during the course of the day they had apparently all found out Atem's true identity and the only ones not acting differently were Yugi and Malik. The other two soon got over it.

It was almost dark by the time they got back to the palace wall.

"Come on Atem," Bakura said as he climbed over. Atem nodded and turned to Yugi.

"I suppose this is goodbye," he said sadly.

"You'll come back to visit right?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I'm going to catch hell for sneaking out so it might be awhile-" He suddenly found Yugi's warm lips pressed against his mouth. Without Atem really noticing Yugi deepened the kiss and they stayed that way for a good minute.

Yugi was blushing furiously when they finally broke apart. All the other's were smiling and winking at each other.

"On the other hand, I think I can come up with something to distract Mahado for a few hours…" Atem said. Yugi smiled at that and pecked him on the cheek.

Seth had to help Atem climb up and then they were once again inside the palace walls.

"So how did you like your day off?" Seth asked slyly.

"I haven't felt this great in a long time," Yami sighed.

"Well that's good, because here comes someone to try and ruin your mood," Bakura said pointing behind Atem. Mahado was coming down the garden path right towards them.

"We'll come by later to see how things went!" he heard Marik call and he realized they were running in the opposite direction.

"You have some explaining to do my pharaoh," Mahado said.

Atem just smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you say," he shrugged still grinning and started for his room. Mahado trailed behind him lecturing and criticizing him for is irresponsibility and lack of conscience and discipline.

Atem stopped listening when Mahado started in on his choice of jewels, or rather the lack thereof. At this point Atem was at his door.

"Please keep him out," he said to the guard and proceeded into his quarters. He laughed as Mahado tried to follow only to be barred by the guard.

Nothing could get him down as he proceeded to undress and climb into bed. That night he slept more soundly than he had in a long time dreaming of a certain purple-eyed angle. The next morning, even as he listened to Mahado lecture him some more about how he was never to do something like this again, was planning his next day off.

End


End file.
